


The Moments Between

by 84Reesdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: Severus appreciates Hermione from a close distance
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!





	The Moments Between

The curve of her hip under the sheet was a flowing line that his eyes never tired of following. Neither was the sight of that unruly mane splashed across her pillow and invading his own. It wasn’t unusual for him to slip out of their bed after love-making had left her spent and quickly drifting into an exhausted comatose. 

Severus sat in his worn, wingback chair, angled to perfectly eclipse her view, while still enjoying the warming ambience of the flickering flame of the fireplace. His mind was difficult to rest even if his body was drained. Even though these quiet days gave him little to contemplate, he spent so many years with the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders that he almost didn’t know how to function. 

But if anything existed that seemed to calm his mind and spirit, it was the vision of Hermione slumbering in his bed, finding comfort and peace in his presence; something he didn't previously believe was possible. The grey sheet lay so gently at her waist that he was surprised it didn’t slip right off of her when she shifted underneath it. 

His eyes continued along the line of her back, wondering how it must’ve looked when his fingertips had dug into that same tender flesh. 

He closed his neglected book, setting it on the small table next to him as he rose. He let the rest of the visions from the evening flow into his conscience. It was no use in resisting the visuals that witch left in his memory. When she had finally let her guard down and trusted him, she’d released a passionate, adventurous temptress. And though, she slumbered almost angelically, Severus knew the minx would only lie dormant for a short while. 

He rose from the chair, downing the last swallow of fire whiskey before approaching the bed. He tossed his nightshirt to the floor before slinking under the sheet himself. He almost slithered next to her, a smooth, gliding motion as he slid up behind her. 

His breath was the only thing that touched her at first, making the curls around her ear brush away in its wake. She stirred in her sleep, but did not wake. His fingers felt her shoulder with a whispering touch, skimming along the skin down her arm. She twitched a little more, humming. 

Severus smirked as she attempted to resist his advances. He moved his touch to her back, gliding downward until his fingers slid under the sheet and over the curving hip that had been teasing him from afar. They slid farther, descending between her thighs.

“Severus…” She mumbled gasping as his finger slid gently inside of her, “C’mon, Severus…” She breathily pleaded with him.

“You can’t deny that you want more,” His gravelly voice was in her ear, his lips caressing the lobe.

“No, I cannot, but,” Hermione gently took his hand in hers, “I’m just tired,” She crooned, placing his hand on her stomach, cuddling back against him. 

Severus sighed, but let her argument stand. She never resisted long and soon she would be refreshed and re-energized. He’d been patient for his entire life for someone like her. He certainly could handle waiting a couple more hours. He was quite sure his patience would be thoroughly rewarded.


End file.
